Make way for the new girl!
by JackFrostBeliever123
Summary: Jack Frost meets his long time ago little sister. They remember each other. Her name is Care. But she isn't just Jacks sister,She also has...ICE POWERS?That's right,Ice powers!Jack takes Care home to live with him and the guardians.Jack has to train Care to use her powers. They all love Care.But,Pitch wants to Capture her and put her on the dark side.Will They protect Care?
1. Jack meets Caroline

I can't believe its been 2 years since i've seen him. Jamie is like my little brother. I've already

lost one little sibling,I can't lose another one."said Jack,playing with his spoon in his cereal.

Tooth

hated seeing Jack so upset."Well,you can always visit him,and right now is just the time."said

Tooth setting down her plate on the table and sitting down next to Jack."What do you mean?"

asked Jack,looking up from his bowl. "Today is his Birthday. He is turning 12 and i'm sure if you

came,that would be the best birthday present he could ask for."said Tooth. Jacks face lit up.

"That's exactly what i'll do!Thanks Tooth!" said Jack,hugging Tooth and flying out the door. Tooth

smiled and made the "im in love"face. "Your so welcome"said Tooth. Jack flew as fast as he

could to Jamie's house. He looked through his bedroom window and saw him. Jamie saw Jack

and his eyes and mouth opened wide. "You guys go downstairs and play on the Xbox one,I'll

meet you there in a second." said Jamie,in a slightly deeper voice then when Jack last saw

him,but almost the same. His friends left and Jamie opened the window,even though Jack could

get in his room without opening the window. "JACK!"yelled Jamie,running and giving Jack a big

hug. Jack hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Hey Jamie,how have you been?" Asked Jack, putting

his hands on his staff. "Everythings been great."said Jamie. "So,i heard its your birthday today!"

said Jack,putting his arm around Jamie. "Yup" said Jamie. "Well,since your turning twelve,i

figured i'd give you the best birthday gift you've ever gotten." Said Jack. He used his staff to give

the box made of ice to Jamie. Jamie unwrapped the box and gasped with excitement.

"Awesome!" said Jamie, holding up the sweatshirt. It was blue with a big soccer ball in the

Middle. He tried it on."It fits perfectly!"said Jamie. "And i've got one more thing for you." said Jack.

Jack pulled out a picture of him and Jamie. Jamie loved it. "Thanks Jack"said Jamie and hugged

him. "No problem,your like my little brother." said Jack ruffling his hair. "Your like my big brother"said Jamie. "Now lets go have some fun!"said Jamie, taking Jack downstairs. Jack

followed Jamie and sat where the kids were playing on his xbox one. "KILL EM TILL HES

DEAD!" yelled one kid. "MAKE HIM TASTE BLOOD" yelled another kid. A girl rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their games"she said. "I know right" said another girl sitting next to her. "I almost got

him!" said the boy playing. "No!wait!noooooo!" yelled the other boy playing. "Yes!" yelled the boy

who won. "Who wants to get beat next" said the boy. "I'll play"said a girls voice. The other girls

suddenly looked excited. The room got quiet as the girl made her way forward. "Aww,how

cute,you need help working the controls?" teased the boy. The boys laughed. "What's she

doing?Can she win?" whispered Jack to Jamie. "I wouldn't under estimate 's one of the best

video game players i've ever seen." whispered Jamie back. "The only person who's gonna need

help is you after i show you up "answered the girl."OOOOOOOOOOHHH"said the boys and

girls."SHE TOLD YOU!"said a girl."And as for being beaten…"started the girl but got cut off by

the boy. "Let me guess,you dont think thats gonna happen"said the boy mocking the girls voice.

The boys laughed. "Oh sweetheart,beating you will be childs play. And I don't think,I know you

wont beat me."said the girl. "OOOOOOH"said the kids again. "Well we will see about that"said

the boy. The girl sat down and grabbed the controller. "I promise ill go easy on you"said the

boy."Go easy?By the way you were playing,I thought you already were going easy.I guess your

just really bad at playing."said the girl."OOOOOOOH!" Said the girl was really good at playing

the game. "Woah shes amazing!"said Jack. "Told ya" said Jamie. The kids started cheering for

the girl. "No!No!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, yelled the Boy. And to everyones suprise,the girl

won! "YAY!"yelled all of the kids. Everyone cheered gave her chest bumps and high fives. "Oh

and maybe next time i'll go easy on you" said the girl to the defeated boy. "OOOOOOOOOH"

Yelled everyone one last time. "Nice job Care"said Jamie fist bumping her. "Thanks" Said the girl.

She looked up at Jack and recognised him from somewhere. He recognised her too. Both

starred into each others eyes. "Oh this is Jack,Jack this is Caroline."said Jamie. "Nice to meet

you" said Jack shaking her hand but quickly pulled away. Her hand was icy cold,Only he had icy

cold hands,Something wasn't quite right. She knew him from somewhere."Well i'm gonna go

outside to get some fresh air." said Caroline. "Okay"said Jamie. "Jamie,I've seen that girl

before."said Jack. "Maybe you should,you know,follow her around. But you gotta be silent." said

Jamie. "Yeah.I'll be back later"said Jack. "Bye and good luck"said Jamie. Care ran as fast as she

could. She needed to think things through. She ran to a place where nobody would find her,the

lake. "I've seen him before but i can't remember a thing about him.I need to know"said Care

looking down at the water. She took her shoes off and put her foot on the water. Jacks mouth

opened as wide as it could. The water...became frozen! She walked across the water and felt a

lot Better. She opened her hand and an snowflake popped out. She used her ice powers to

freeze the rest of the Lake. She thought a whole lot better when she was using her powers. She

stood there. Jack looked confused."Why isn't she skating?" Jack thought. She was terrified to

move. She carefully tried to glide,but it didn't go so well. "Ahhh!"she screamed. She was about to

fall backwards, but then she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes and saw Jack holding

her. He carefully picked her up and flew over to the grass. He set her down on her feet."Ya gotta

be careful out there" Jack said. " for saving me."said Care."No problem Care bear"said Jack,then

suddenly,he remembered saying that before."(giggle)Laffy Jacky" said Care,and the same thing

happened to her. It got awkward in the silence."How about i teach you how to ice skate?"asked

Jack taking her hand and leading her to the frozen lake. "Oh no no no thats okay."said Care

nervously."Oh come on,it'll be fun" said Jack picking her up and flying to the lake."Jack,how can

you fly?"asked Care."Im not sure,It just came natrually to me"answered Jack. "As long as we're

asking questions,where'd you get ice powers?" asked Jack,setting her down on the frozen lake.

He skated a small distance away from her. "Its a long story. Where did you get that staff and

your ice powers?" asked Care. "An even longer story" said Jack."How did you know i had ice

powers?I didn't even use them yet."asked Jack."Because,only people with ice powers can stand

on ice with their bare feet and NOT get their feet frozen off." joked Care."That is true" joked Jack

and they both laughed. "Okay,now try to skate to me."said Jack,squating down and opening his

arms out."But,what if I fall?"asked Care, nervously shaking."If you do,i'll catch you"said

Jack."But"said Care."Do you trust me?"asked Jack."Yes but…"started Care."Care,I promise

you,I will not let you get hurt."said Jack."Promise?"said Care."Promise"said Jack. She looked

down at her feet and tried to move,but couldn't. She looked up from her feet."Jack,I'm

scared!"said Care."It's okay,just don't look down,we're gonna have a little fun instead."said

Jack."No we're not!"said Care about to cry."You've gotta believe me"said Jack."Okay,I believe

you."said Care."Try to glide"said Jack."Okay"said Care."One,two,three!"said Jack reaching his

arms out for her. She glided over to where Jack was and he caught her in his arms."I did it!I did it

Jack!"said Care hugging Jack."I knew you could do it"said Jack kissing her forehead.

Suddenly,they remembered their conversation. Care's mouth and eyes opened wide open,so did

Jacks. They then knew who each other was."Jack?"asked Care,remembering him."Care?"asked Jack."Your…"said Jack and Care."Your my little sister!"said Jack picking her up."And your my

big brother!"said Care."After all these years.I finally found you."said Jack."I missed you so

much!"said Care."i missed you to"said Jack stroking a strain of hair from her face. Jack flew, her

in his arms over to the grass and sat down, putting her on his lap. They looked into the sky. I't

was night time now and she looked at the stars. She yawned and snuggled into Jacks shoulder.

She fell asleep clinging him. Jack smirked and picked her up, grabbed his staff, and touched the

icy water to unfreeze it. He grabbed his staff and placed Care over his shoulder. Jack flew and

remembered Jamie,his party was over. Jack quietly went into his room and wished him a happy

birthday and hugged him."When will you be back?"asked Jamie."Whenever your friends and you

need some fun,ill be there"said Jack."Bye Jack"said Jamie."Night Jamie"said Jack and with that

he left carrying Care home with him,He needed the other guardians to meet her. When he got

home,he set her down in his bed. Jack walked into the living room where everyone was watching

t.v."Hey guys"said Jack."Hey how was Jamie's birthday party?"asked Tooth."It was fun"said

Jack."I also did some….other things"said Jack. All eyes were focused on him."What kind of other

things?"asked North."Well,I may have,Sorta,Kinda-"he said these words so fast that they barely

caught it.-"Found my little sister that I had when i was still human and shes still alive,i don't know

how but the thing is,she has ice powers,just like me!And I taught her how to ice skate and she

said the exact same things as she said when she was 10 when we went skating last time when I

saw her. Her name is Caroline but everyone just calls her Care and i was wondering if she could

stay here and i think she knows about the man in the moon because she said it was a loooong

story about how she became an ice power girl and shes only 12 years old so im gonna have to

train her on her ice powers and shes very friendly,caring,adorable,fun,sweet,and sometimes 's

sassy So shes basically like a mini guys will love her!"said Jack very fast. Their mouths were all

open and no matter how fast it was,they understood every word."Where is she?"asked Tooth."In

my room in my bed"said Jack."We need to get her her own room"said North."We can give her

one of the extra rooms"said Bunny."Yeah!Lets give her a big one!I can decorate it and paint it

and add toys and books and a desk and a mirror and a closet and a lot of things!"said tooth

squeaking."I'll go make some furniture,bunny and sandman help me and Tooth can choose out

the room for her."said North."EEH YAY!"said Tooth. They were done in a short amount of time.

The room had a closet,bed,dresser,desk,lamp,mirror,couch,t.v.,video

games,bookshelf,books,laptop,and stuffed animals. The room was sky blue with snowflakes on

it. Jack walked to his room and picked up the sleeping Care. Tooth came in."Let me change her

into her pjs and get her ready for bed."said Tooth."Thanks for all of your help"said Jack."Oh,it

was nothing. I'm gonna treat her just like shes my little sister."said Tooth opening her closet.I't

was already filled with clothes and so was her dresser."How did you?..."asked

Jack."Secret."said Tooth."I'll get her pjs on"said Tooth."Okay"said Jack,not comprehending what

Tooth meant."Jack!"said Tooth."Oh right sorry."said Jack. He turned around so his back was

facing them. He looked at all of the empty picture frames on his sisters walls."Hey Tooth,maybe

sometime we can fill these empty picture frames with some pictures."said Jack."Yeah that

would be fun"said Tooth."Okay you can turn around now"said Tooth brushing Cares hair. She

was wearing blue striped capris pajama bottoms and a blue short sleave pajama top with a

snowflake on it."I think i'm gonna go get some rest."said Tooth."Me too"said Jack. He kissed the

top of Cares head."Night Tooth"said Jack opening his room door."Night Jack"said Tooth going

into her room."(sigh)Tomorrow is gonna be a big thing Tooth is there for me." Thought Jack lying

on his bed under his covers and blanket. Sand mans dream sand came into his room and he

dreamed about him and Care having fun. He loved his little sister and she loved him.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

Cpov: I yawned as I halfway opened my eyes.I stretched my arms out.I sat up,still half asleep

,I looked to the side of the room and saw Jack sitting in a comfy chair.

"Oh(yawn)Hey Jack" I yawned,closing my eyes. "Wait a second…" I thought. I quickly opened my

eyes wide open. "JACK!?" I yelled. I looked around the room,I saw a sky blue room,A closet,

A drawer,A bookshelf,Stuffed animals,Picture frames. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I

screamed with a high pitch. "Woah,Shhh it's okay!Care!Shh quiet down!Calm down!Everythings

okay." Said Jack,as I continued screaming. "JACK,WHERE AM I!?YOU BETTER

EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled,Standing on my bed."Take it easy,every thing is Okay!"

Said Jack. I calmed down and sat down on the bed. Jack sighed. "Now,i have a lot of things to

tell you." Said Jack. "Number one,You now live in a house with all of the guardians." Said Jack.

"Guardians?What Guardia-" I started but got interrupted when the door burst open. "Is everything

okay?We heard screaming" Said North,With the rest of the guardians by his side. I stared at

them for like,10 seconds,And then…. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed

again. "Not again!Care shhhh!Calm down!Easy Care!" Said Jack as I screamed and jumped into

his arms. "JACK!WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE!" I screamed as I jumped onto Jack's back and hid

behind him. "Relax Care,Its just the guardians" Said Jack. "The g-guardians?" I asked confused.

"Yes,The guardians silly!Nothing to be afraid of." Said Jack. " ."I said,Jumping off of

Jacks back. I stood next to Jack and looked at the guardians. "Sorry that we frightened you" Said

North. "Oh,no it's okay.I'm kind of dramatic sometimes." I said. "Let me introduce them to you"

Said Jack,putting his arm around me. "This tall buff man is North,Otherwise known as...Santa"

Said Jack smiling at me. "Santa!?As in...Santa!?" I asked with wide eyes. Jack laughed and

nodded his head. I walked forward to North.I looked suprised,he was like 8 feet tall. "Well hello

there Care." Said North looking down at the small 12 year old. "How do you know my name?" I

asked. "Oh,i know everyone's i also know if you've been naughty or nice" said North.

"Which list am i on?" I asked. "Take a guess" said North. "Well,I have been pretty nice this

,I have also been naughty with all of the stunts and destructions and sometimes sass" I

said smirking and raising an eyebrow to show sass. "Well then,Let me give you a starts

with the letter N." said North. "That really doesn't help." I said. He laughed. "This is Tooth,Shes

very nice and may be pretty upbeat and happy all the time but she's really sweet."

Said Jack. I could sense some feelings between Tooth and Jack. "Aww,thanks Jack!" said

Tooth. She flew over to me and waved. "Hi!I'm Toothiana,but everyone calls me Tooth!" Said

Tooth. She was very colorful and covered with feathers,She was Beautiful! And on top of

that,Shes the nicest person,Or should i say fairy,I have ever met! " 're really

colorful,Just like a your nice and beautiful just like one too." I said. "Aww,thank you

Care! You're beautiful and nice real beauty is in your heart" Said Tooth,Gently touching

my heart. I smiled and nodded. She was amazing. "So,do you like your new room?I hope you

do,I decorated it myself." Said Tooth. "Wait,you did this?" I asked. " Yes,well, with the help of

these made all of the furniture,I made the room just right for you." she said.

"Aww,Thats so sweet of you all!Thank you so much!" I said. "Your so if you need

any help with anything,anything at all,Please do not hesitate to ask." Said Tooth. "Okay,thank

you" I said smiling. "Next,this is Bunny,or what I like to call him,Kangaroo." Joked Jack. I giggled.

"You really don't wanna mess with me today mate" said Bunny. "Messing with you?I'm just being

little ole Jackson" said Jack. "Well maybe Jackson should shove a sock in it" said

Bunny,Obviously irritated. "Yeah,well maybe you should go shove some Forks down your pouch

Kangaroo,Maybe that will Shut you up" Said Jack. "Bunny-Oh enough with the Kangaroo

things/Jack-It's not my fault that you're always stressing your big ears out" argued Jack and

Bunny at the same time. "Boys Boys Boys!Stop arguing!" Said Tooth as she got in the middle of

the fight and separated them from each other. "Now,we are trying to make Care feel welcome

, can you two please just stop fighting for one day?" Asked Tooth. They looked at each

other and….." Bunny-Ya bloody snow man!I have had it with you!/Jack-You seriously need to

stop being such a ,just have a little fun for once ya big Kangaroo!" They argued

at the same time again. "Ugh, Sandy?" Asked Tooth. Sandy Nodded and quickly threw dream

sand on Jack and both fell to the floor and slept. "Anyway,now that thats over,This is

Sandman,but his friends call him Sandy." Said Tooth. "Hi Sandy!I'm Care!" I said smiling. He waved and smiled. "So,you give people all of the good dreams?" I asked. He nodded. "Well,then

who gives people bad dreams?" I asked. "Oh,thats controls The dark and

, any bad dream you have ever had,has came from Pitch" said Tooth. "Oh,He

must be scary" I said. "Oh, he really ,nothing we can't handle!As long as he doesn't know about you,Your safe" Said Tooth. "Wait,Why can't he know about me?" I asked. "Because,If he does find out about you,He will want to turn you into a bad person and put you on the dark side with him." Answered North. "Woah.I hope he doesn't find out" I answered. "Yeah,And don't worry,We will be by your side at all times,so he can't hurt you" Said Tooth,Putting her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks" I said,smiling and feeling comfortable. "So,Breakfast anyone?"Said North. "Sure,but,How are we going to get them down stairs?" Asked Tooth."Well,We could drag

them,but there are A LOT of stairs to go down." Said North. I smirked and had an mischievous

look on my face. "Uh oh,I know that look" Said North. "We all the "Jack's got an idea"

,you and Jack look exactly alike!And you think the same way." Said Tooth. I laughed."

"You bet i got an idea" I said smirking."Take the guys and go wait at the top of the stairs for me."I

said. "Okay" Answered Tooth. They took the guys and closed the door as they left. I quickly put

on some Blue leggings and a Sparkly blue flowing shirt. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my

long brunette hair.I blew my bangs up off of my forehead,And for shoes,Meh,forget about it. I ran

barefooted down the hall to where the guardians were. "Okay,here we go" I said. I held out my

hands and Froze the staircase,All the way down to the floor. Then,I made an ice slide for us to

go down. I made an Ice sled for the guardians to slide down on. "Umm,ya know,I'm fine with

dragging them" said Tooth sitting on the sled with North. "GO!" I yelled while i pushed them

down. "AHHHHH!"Tooth and North screamed. I was laughing and having fun. "Woohoo!"I yelled. I

jumped in front of them and slided down the ice slide while i was standing up in a surf board position. Then,we finally got to the end. "That...was...AWESOME!" i said. North,Sandy,and

Tooths mouths were all open. "Lets go eat some pancakes "Said Tooth,slowly."Okay!" I said,skipping to the table. I sat down next to Tooth and Ate a bite of my pancakes. "Mmm!These

taste Delicious!" I said. "Thanks!I love tonight,We can bake some cookies." Said

Tooth. "Yes,I love cookies." I said. " its a date!" Said Tooth. "Yup!" I said. I looked over

and saw Jack and Bunny,sleeping in their chairs,Jacks face down on the table. "Umm,Sandy,When does there Sleepy sand thing wear off?" I asked. He pointed over to them

and gestured clapping,For noise,To wake them up. I nodded and walked over to their seats.

"PANCAKES ARE READY!" I yelled as loud as I could. They snapped awake and fell out of

there seats. "Hehe,Umm,Breakfast is ready?" I said,rubbing the back of my neck with a sorry

smile. "So, whats todays plan Jack?" I said as i sat back down in my chair. "Well,today I am

gonna train you on your powers and abilities." Said Jack getting off of the floor. "Cool." I said.

"Well,What are we waiting for?Lets go!"I said,grabbing Jack's Hand and pulling him towards the

door. "Umm see ya later Guys and Tooth." Said Jack waving with his other hand. "Yeah,

Nice too meet you all!" I said waving. "Bye!And have fun!" Said Tooth Waving. Jack opened the

door. "Ready?" Asked Jack looking up to the sky. "Ready" I answered smiling up at him. I jumped

onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck gently. "Lets go!" We said at the same

time Flying into the sky.


	3. Promise

Jpov:

"Isn't this cool Care?" I asked. "Its awesome!"Said Care,Looking down in the sky. I flew to the

park. I decided to pull a prank on her. "Uh Oh." I Said,As if I had a stomach ache. "Uh oh?What uh oh!?"Asked Care,nervously. I didn't respond. "Jack?Jack!?" Asked Care,tapping and shaking

my shoulder. "I'm not feeling so good" I said. "Jack!" Said Care. "I'm just gonna take a nap" I said.

"JACK NO!" Yelled Care. I leaned her back and she let go of my shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!JACK!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screamed Care in a high pitch girl scream,Falling through the sky. I laughed. "*Sigh*I am so in

for it after this" I said to myself. I could still hear Care screaming from where i was. I decided to

wait until we got really close to the ground to catch her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screamed Care. We got close enough to the ground so i flew toward her. Her eyes were shut

tight. Before she thought she would hit the ground or a tree top,I flew toward her and caught her

by her waist. I picked her up and held her in my arms. We were still in the air,so i decided to

keep floating in the air. She gripped onto my sweatshirt and opened her eyes. Tears were in her

eyes and some of them spilled onto her cheeks. "Hey,It's okay.I got you.I would never let you get

hurt." I said stroking her long brunette hair. "J-Jack?I t-thought that i was gonna d-d-die." Said

Care,burying her head into my chest. "Care,I wouldn't let anything hurt matter

remember that,and never forget it." I said,holding her gently."Promise?" She said. "Promise" I said. She smiled up at me,tears still in her

eyes. "Thats my girl!No more tears." I said,Wiping her tears away with my thumb. "Deal!" She

said. I flew to the ground and put her on her feet. She looked around. It was really cold and snow

covered the parks field. Perfect. She held her hand out and let the cold snow flakes fall into her

hands. She sat down in the snow. She used her ice powers to create a blue raspberry popsicle.

She licked it slowly. I walked over to her and Sat next to her. "Hey,Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah,just a little scared,Thats all." She said. "Oh,Okay,thats -" I started but got

cut off. "No its not good!How could you do this to me!?You scared me half to death!" Said

Care,as she stood up,pacing back and forth. She continued lecturing me. "You should be

ashamed of yourself Jackson!(Jacks Side note:You know shes angry when she calls you by

your full name.)I mean,I cannot believe you would do this to me!You even made me cry."She

said as she sat down,Facing the other way from me,Staring at the ground. "You're right,I'm

sorry.I didn't want to make you cry." I said,putting my hand on her shoulder. "Well,I guess I

forgive you." She said smiling,as she turned to me. "Thanks Care bear" I said grinning. "No

just remember one thing Jack Frost. .No matter . .Revenge."

She said. "Sure thats what YOU THINK!"I said as I threw a snowball at her. I laughed. "Oh its on

Now!" She said. Thus,The big snowball fight,Began! We had a fun time together.

Ppov: "Aww,Look at those two children." I said,Looking into my Pitch Black Sand. "A fun day with

big brother."I said. "Well,Don't you worry my little ray of sunshine,or should i say ice,You will be

free from all of this fun and friendship with the ,All I have to do is capture or trick

you into coming ,I will simply erase your memory with a new trick up my

Finally,I will raise you as my shall call me Father,or Dad,or Daddy,Or anything revolving

around the word "Father". Together,We can bring Darkness into the world!Escpecially with your

powers combining with will be Then,We can rule the world with

darkness!And the best part is,We can destroy the Guardians! MwahahahahaHAHAHA

MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!"

_HI GUYS!THANKS FOR READING!I KNOW ITS KIND OF SHORT,BUT I HAVE PLENTY MORE IN PLZ PLZ PLZZZZ REVIEW AND ,HAVE A NICE DAY!BYE!_


End file.
